C'est ma faute
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: EX ONE SHOT: pour faire un résumé: 1 chapitre: confessions d'un perso secondaire... 2e chapitre: flashback sur Sanzo... attention, YAOI 3e chapitre: POV Shien. 4e chapitre: POV Nataku nierk nierk nierk
1. C'est ma faute

**Auteur :**Alia Zanetsu

**Genre **: Songfic 

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson est « c'est ma faute » de Kyo. Du premier album, elle est vraiment très belle, et je vous la conseille vivement !! 

**remerciements **: Kyo pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic, ma sempai pour son aide lors de mon frappage de fics, ma sœur pour son soutiens et ses critiques souvent justifiées, Fisou et Mimi, par ce que je les adore !!! 

                                                                             C'est ma faute 

Un grand regard emplis de peur… 

Il vois soudain que je le fixe, et son regard change. Il ne veut pas que je sache qu'il a peur, et qu'il est épuisé…. 

Pourtant. . .  

Je suis en face de lui, il est à ma merci, affaibli, seul, attaché sur une chaise, pourtant son regard doré me fixe avec un mélange de peur et de mépris. Il ne sais pas qui je suis, il sait jusque que je suis plus fort qu'il ne le sera jamais. 

J'ai attendu cet instant depuis près de 500 ans, il ne se rappelle de rien. 

Mais moi je me souviens. Peut être même pour deux.  

_Il est bien tard je comprend, _

_La terre a déjà fait le tour,  _

_Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour._

Je passe une main sur sa joue, et je le sens trembler sous ma caresse, sûrement de dégoût. Je vois ses poings se crisper, il se tend désespérément, en vain, pour tenter de briser ses liens.   

Tous tes sentiments peuvent se lire sur ton visage. L'avais tu remarqu ?? 

Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et son contenu me peine… C'est moi qui ait voulu que ce soit ainsi, c'est moi qui ai fait de toi ce que tu es à présent. . . Assumer. C'est ce que j'aurais du faire. Au lieu de cela, j'ai fui.  

_Plus on attend plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les tords _

_Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sur que cela nous serve encore_

Je sens étrangement mes jambes me lâcher, et je tombe à genoux en face de lui, posant mes mains sur ses épaules… un instant, le contact de sa peau brûlante me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Soudain, les mots ne peuvent plus s'arrêter, ils sortent tous seuls, même si ma gorge me serre, même si je sais que les larmes ne pourront plus jamais se tarir après cela…  

      - Excuse moi, je sais que je n'aurais jamais tu t'éloigner de ton groupe, mais il fallait vraiment que je te parles… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, mais c'était le seul moyen… 

Je vois qu'il veut parler, mais je crois que le bâillon que je lui ai imposé l'en empêche… un instant, j'hésite à le lui enlever, mai finalement ma main retombe sur son épaule à mi chemin… 

_Si j'abuse de ton temps _

_Je m'excuse, j'veux dire seulement_

      - tu sais, je voulais te protéger. . . Je croyais agir pour ton bien, et finalement. . . Tu ne me connais même plus, tu ne m'a jamais vu. . . je crois que c'est encore pire. . . ta mémoire n'aurais jamais du être scellée. . . 

_C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute _

_Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre _

_C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute _

_Si l'on n'est plus rien l'un pour l'autre_

      - Mais cela ne va pas dûrer. . . 500ans, c'est bien trop. . . je suis désolé, tu as du tellement souffrir, à être enfermé, sans savoir pourquoi, alors que c'est ma faute. . . Je sais qu'on m'a forcé, mais cela ne pardonne rien, cela n'excuse pas mon comportement, mon rejet envers toi, alors que tu étais plus rassurant qu'un rayon de soleil, que tu m'offrais tout, sans rien demander. . .

Il secoua la tête, et essaye de se dégager de mon étreinte qui s'est faite plus insistante à présent. . .  

Je le sais terrifié à présent, car plus je parle, plus il se rappelle, alors qu'il ne veut pas, qu'il a passé 500 à refouler ses souvenirs, à se donner une raison d'avoir oublié. . . 

      - mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te libérer. . 

Je pose une main sur son front. Une lumière sombre, opaque, entoure sa tête. . . 

Lorsque je me retire, il me regarde dans une profonde incompréhension dans les yeux. . . 

Il essaye encore d'articuler quelque chose. . . alors que ça ne sert strictement à rien. . . 

      - excuse moi, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée que de te rendre tes souvenirs. . . Et à présent que tu te rappelles, je voudrais juste que tu sache que. . . Je ne voulais vraiment pas ce qui est arrivé. Maintenant. . . –je sens ma voix se briser- je. . . crois que tu pourra comprendre ces réminiscences qui te parviennent parfois. . . je sais que tu pourras à présent m'oublier vraiment. . . et non. . . artificiellement. . . excuse moi. .  . 

_Je ne veux pas que tu pardonne encore _

_Ni même que tu m'écoute _

_Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors tu n'aie jamais plus aucun doute_

Je me relève, et à nouveau il se tend, il veut peut être partir, s'éloigner de moi. . . c'est normal. . . 

Je lève une main vers le ciel. 

Une incantation.  

Le temps reprend son cours… je n'avais pas le droit de faire cesser toute vie plus longtemps. . .  

Je m'éloigne de lui, et je sens mon cœur se briser alors que je sais que je dois partir, ne pas interagir avec les êtres humains. . .  

_Je dois partir maintenant et laisser tourner la terre _

_Et laisser la poussière du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière_

Un dernier regard pour lui. . .  

_Mais j'abuse de ton temps _

_J'ai plus d'excuses je pars maintenant_

Il est à présent détaché, et la moine ne comprend pas pourquoi il pleure dans ses bras. . . Après tout, il y a certaines choses qu'on se pardonne moins facilement que d'autres. . .  

Je vois ce moine lui sécher les joues, lui caresser les cheveux, tout faire pour le calmer tout en vérifiant qu'il n'est pas blessé. . .  

Je n'avais rien à faire dans sa vie à présent. . . 

Adieu, Son Goku. . .  

_Je sais j'abuse de ton temps _

_J'ai plus d'excuses j'veux dire seulement _

_C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute _

_Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre _

_C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute _

_Si l'on n'est plus rien l'un pour l'autre_

            Fin

Voili voilou !!  

Alors bien sur, vous allez me dire : mais c'est qui cet inconnu qui ose s'en prendre à Goku !!  

J'ai préféré ne rien dire, je trouvais que cela aurait pu gâcher le tout. . .  

Mais bien sur, la personne qui trouve quel est mon bel inconnu (oui, c'est un indice, il est pas mal du tout !!) a droit à un massacre gratuit !! (il suffit de me dire quoi ou quand et je pond ça)  

Bon, à part ça, merci de m'avoir lu.  

A plus 

Alia

PS : je ferais peut être une « suite » de Song fic sur les chansons de Kyo, que je trouve magnifiques. . .  


	2. Regardez Moi

**Auteur :**Alia Zanetsu

**Genre **: Songfic

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson est « Regardez moi » de Kyo. Du premier album, elle est vraiment très belle, et je vous la conseille vivement !!

**Remerciements **: Kyo pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic, ma sempai pour son aide lors de mon frappage de fics, ma sœur pour son soutiens et ses critiques souvent justifiées, Fisou et Mimi, par ce que je les adore !!!

**Petit plus** : je dédie cette fic à Thimitiel, par ce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai toujours le sourire, et que sans elle, je n'aurais pas autant d'idées…

Regardez moi

Sanzo poussa un lourd soupir… Goku n'avait toujours rien mangé… Depuis trois jours, il se murait dans le silence…

Le moine sentit son cœur se serrer. Goku, LUI, avait réussi à faire quelque chose lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans cet état…

Flashback

Sanzo poussa un lourd soupir, regardant son verre à moitié vide.  Il en aurait bien bu encore et encore, mais là, c'était vraiment trop.

Ne jamais se laisser boire par l'alcool.

Il leva les yeux vers ses compagnons, et posa quelques dominos, avant de soupirer et finir son verre…

Même ce délicieux alcool ne pouvait le griser… A se demander si quelque chose pouvait encore illuminer sa vie.

Bien sur.

Il leva les yeux, croisant le regard doré du plus jeune de la bande, ce regard emplis d'innocence…

Finalement, il laissa les trois finir la partie (ce qui est complètement impossible à trois !), et préféra prendre l'air…

La nuit était glaciale, et le froid semblait s'insinuer par tous les interstices de sa tenue de moine…

Les étoiles froides brillaient sur un ciel sans lune,  et Sanzo ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner…

Finalement il rentra, sans trop savoir combien de temps il était resté là, ne trouvant plus personne dans l'auberge..

Ils avaient du partir dormir…

Sanzo se permit un lourd soupir, exprimant bien plus la joie de vivre que tout ce qu'il se permettait en face d'Hakkai ou Gojo..

Puis il posa ses yeux sur la bouteille d'alcool qui gisait sur la table, elle aussi à moitié vide, déjà… Non. Ne pas sombrer dans l'alcool, ne pas s'abaisser à ça…

J'ai besoin de fuir le monde à présent   
Plus rien ne m'attire j'ai déjà trop fait semblant

Il remonta les marches en silence, hésitant soudainement lorsqu'il vit un rait de lumière filtrer sous la porte de Goku…

Il posa la main sur la clenche… était ce bien sérieux ??

_S'il me suffit d'ouvrir les portes en silence   
A ceux qui enivre je vais tenter ma chance   
  
_

Goku ne dormait pas, même s'il était déjà dans son lit… Pour une fois qu'ils faisaient chambre à part, il ne semblait dormir qu'en pantalon, voir moins… Il tourna son regard d'or vers le nouvel arrivant…

       - Sanzo… ? Tu va bien ?

Le moine baissa la tête, peut être pour cacher le peu de couleur qui lui arrivaient aux joues…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sanzo fit glisser son kimono à terre, et s'approcha du lit, laissant tomber ses deux longs gants noirs, retirant ses sandales avant de monter sur le lit…

       - Sanzo !! Murmura la saru, choqué lorsque le moine posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, tremblant…

Deux bras vinrent enlacer la taille fine de Goku, qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire… jamais Sanzo n'avait été aussi proche de lui, jamais il ne lui avait montré plus d'affection qu'une simple caresse sur le haut du crane…

Goku sursauta lorsque les lèvres du moine se refermèrent sur son cou, pour remonter peut à peu et l'embrasser doucement, avant de s'écarter, le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer, s'il devait arrêter…

Je me donne à toi ma poussière d'étoiles   
Je vais tenter ma chance,

Sanzo sentit glisser ton t shirt le long de ses cotes(à fleur de peau), il sentit Goku le renverser sur le lit, le regardant avec des yeux emplis de désir, mais d'hésitation aussi… Sanzo ferma les yeux, les lèvres de Goku à nouveau contre les siennes, en demandait toujours un peu plus, sans jamais en prendre trop…

_Je te laisse mon corps pour la première fois   
Je vais tenter ma chance, _

Sanzo retint un gémissement, sentant cette personnalité qu'il avait mis tant d'années à se forger s'effriter sous les doigts agiles de son protégé, sous les caresses terribles que lui faisait subir Goku…

Toute pensée cohérente commençait à quitter Sanzo, il ne pensait plus à sa personnalité en train de s'écailler comme une peinture trop petite, il n'y avait plus rien, plus que lui, son corps, les lèves de Goku, Goku, sa bouche…

Il ne peut retenir un cri…

    
_L'énergie nouvelle voyage dans mes veines   
Et transperce mon âme_

Goku remonta au niveau de son visage, satisfait de son résultat, attendant que Sanzo reprenne son souffle pour l'embrasser doucement, un goût salé se mélangeant à leur baiser…

Plus jamais Sanzo ne pourrait revenir en arrière, il le savait… Plus jamais il ne pourrait s'enfermer entre ces six murs d'incompréhension et de solitude…

_Aah ah je pars   
Aah ah je pars   
Aah ah je pars loin de moi   
  
_

       - Sanzo… tu es sûr… ?  
Le moine hocha la tête, embrassant le saru, effaçant les craintes dans ce puit sans fond aux reflets d'or. . .

J'ai senti enfin en toi l'éphémère   
En moi l'impression d'un paradis sur terre

Un simple cri, une simple osmose, parfaite…

Un corps encore tremblant des sensations qui venait se blottir contre un autre, tout aussi boulvers

_Je suis allé si haut jusqu'à toucher le fond _

Sanzo ouvrit doucement les yeux, et porta une main à sa tête, se rappelant la nuit dernière…

Goku était déjà levé, signifiant qu'il devait être relativement tard…

Le moine se recroquevilla sur lui même, encore hésitant entre divers sentiments contradictoires… Il… Avait toujours rêvé du saru, et dans ce sens, tout ce qui venait de se passer était en parfait accord avec ses sentiments mais… Avait il le droit d'aimer ?

Le première personne à qui il s'était attaché était morte, assassinée… bien sur, Goku était fort, mais lui, Sanzo, ne le serait jamais assez pour protéger le grand saint du ciel pur… Il ne serait jamais assez fort pour protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères…

       - Alors belle blonde, on est toujours pas réveill ?

Sanzo releva les yeux, croisant un regard carmin et moqueur…

Gojo s'avança, fronçant les sourcils devant le manque de réactivité du moine… lorsque quelque chose crissa sous ses pieds…

Il baissa alors ses yeux vers ce qu'il avait écrasé, les posant sur l'emballage carré, déchir

Un sourire déforma alors les lèvres du tabou, moqueur…

       - Ahhhh…… Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ??

Sanzo s'empourpra, alors que Goku entrain dans la chambre, une tasse de café dans une main… Il s'assis sur le lit, sans vraiment faire attention à Gojo, et posa un baiser délicat sur la joue…

       - tu as bien dormi.. ? demanda le jeune saru, avec un regard enamouré. . .

Le sourire de Gojo s'élargit, et son rire résonna au plus profond de l'esprit du moine, qui écarquilla les yeux, terroris

Il se leva brusquement, poussant Goku, enfilant rapidement son pantalon avant de se mettre à courir, dans entendre les appels de Goku et Gojo, qui ne comprenaient pas…

Goku eut un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il retrouva enfin Sanzo, recroquevillé sur lui même…

Il regarda quelques secondes autour de lui, s'habituant rapidement à l'altitude de la terrasse où s'était réfugié son moine…

       - Sanzo…

Celui ci releva vers lui un visage mouillé de larmes, le fixant sans vraiment le voir…

Goku saisit le visage de Sanzo entre ses doigts, l'appelant encore plusieurs fois, espérant avoir une répondu de la part du moine, espérant juste une petite réaction. . .

_Comme j'étais fort tu t'en souviens   
J'ai si peur maintenant   
  
_

Sanzo réagit enfin, se blottissant dans les bras de Goku, enfouissant son visage dans les plis de son t shirt. ..

Goku eut un sourire soulagé… Il avait enfin repéré sa présence…

Le moine releva presque immédiatement son visage vers celui de Goku, le scrutant de ses yeux désespérés…

Instinctivement, Goku posa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, qui s'y accrocha comme si c'était son dernier repère, échangeant un baiser fiévreux et terrorisé avec le saru…

Pour finalement laisser glisser ses mains le long des bras de Goku, un sanglot secouant tout l'être de Sanzo, alors qu'il remontait doucement le t shirt de Goku le long du torse de celui ci….

Je me donne à toi ma poussière d'étrange   
J'ai si peur maintenant   
Je te laisse ma vie pour une dernière danse   
J'ai si peur maintenant

- S'il te plait… Achève moi…

Goku se redressa sur un coude, allumant la lampe de chevet, regardant Sanzo dans les yeux, sans vraiment le comprendre… Le moine ne semblait pas plaisanter… d'ailleurs, Sanzo n'était pas synonyme de plaisanterie. . .

       - Pourquoi ??

Sanzo bascula sur le coté, montrant à présent son dos à Goku…

       - Je… Ne suis plus moi.

Sanzo ferma les yeux, renvoyant encore les images d'un cadavre encore chaud, des longs cheveux bruns baignant dans une marre de sang… Plus jamais ça. Ne plus jamais souffrir comme à cet instant, où sa vie avait totalement basculé, où il s'était promis qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de s'attacher à nouveau, de peur de souffrir encore une fois…

Pourtant, Goku était arrivé, et tout avait changé… Il n'arrivait plus  à se contrôler… Il… Sa carapace construite peu à peu s'était effritée en un rien de temps, et soudainement, elle avait éclaté, le laissant nu face à la réalit : il aimait Goku, il tuerait pour lui, il se damnerait…

       - Je… ne me contrôle plus…

_Qu'as-tu fait de moi? Je n'me reconnais pas   
Regardez moi_   
  
Goku passa une main dans les cheveux du blond, qui s'écarta jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur. . .Aah ah j'ai peur   
  
       - S'il te plait, Sanzo, calme toi…

Goku sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux…

_Aah ah j'ai peur_

       - Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état… excuse moi, c'est ma faute…

Aah ah j'ai peur aidez moi  

 Les larmes coulaient à présent le long des joues encore rondes de Goku…

_Aah ah j'ai peur _

Sanzo se détendit, suivant  des yeux le chemin d'une larme…

Larmes qui n'avaient pas pu couler le jour où son maître était mort…

_Aah ah j'ai peur _

- Pourquoi est ce que j'arrive pas à faire quelque chose pour toi ??

Aah ah j'ai peur aidez moi

- Pourquoi ?? Goku planta son regard doré emplis de larmes dans les améthystes de Sanzo…

_Regardez moi j'ai peur   
  
_

       - Alors que… je pensais que tu serais heureux…

Regardez moi je pleure 

- Je ne voulais pas… te mettre dans cet état… Sanzo…

Regardez moi j'ai peur

Sanzo baissa les yeux… Il… les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Goku était mile poignards qui lui transperçaient le cœur…

- Alors que moi… je t'aime… Sanzo…

Aah ah j'ai peur 

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage diaphane du moine…  alors que Goku répétait ces quelques mots, un sourire se peignit peu à peu sur les traits du moine…

Il s'approcha, attrapant entre ses mains le visage du saru, le fixant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller…

       - Moi aussi…

Le visage de Goku s'éclaira. Sanzo lui sourit maladroitement… Le plus jeune se blottit contre le torse fin du moine… Celui ci ferma les yeux, une dernière larme coulant le long de sa joue…

Aah ah je pleure 

Fin du Flashback

Sanzo soupira, rasséréné par ce souvenir.

Si Goku avait réussi à faire s'envoler tous les doutes de son cœur, lui aussi le pourrait.

              Fin.

Notes :

Bon, l'intro de cette songfic est un peu étrange, mais j'aime bien !! en fait, j'avais pensé la glisser peu à peu dans le chapitre suivant, mais ce n'était pas pratique !! par ce que comme je mets les paroles en italyque, et qu'en théorie, je mets aussi les souvenirs en italique, ça faisait du double penché, et ça devenait illisible… enfin bon. De doute façon, on peut pas faire double italique !!

Sinon :  Sanzo est en uke. Je sais, ça choque !! mais c'était pour les besoins de la fic !! puis en plus, je voulais absolument appliquer cette chanson à Sanzo, et certaines paroles, faut pas chercher loin pour y trouver son compte !! enfin bon, c'est ce qui est bien avec les chansons de KYO !! je les adore !! vive Kyo !!

(et là, un des membre de groupe tombe sur ma fic, et me colle un procès… arg ! ou, le rêve, trouve mon style tellement génial qu'il me propose un contrat pour écrire les chansons avec eux… enfin bon !! je pars dans mon délire, c'est rien !! )

enfin bon…

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici…

A pluche !

Alia


	3. Un sourire aux anges

**Auteur :**Alia Zanetsu

**Genre **: Songfic

**Disclaimer** : Bon, j'avais dit que ce serait un One shot, mais je vais finalement adapter toutes les chanson de Kyo (tout du moins celles que je préfère), donc j'ai décidé que cela se suivrait…

Sinon, comme d'habitude : Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson est « Un sourire aux anges » de Kyo. Du premier album, elle est vraiment très belle, et je vous la conseille vivement !!

**Remerciements **: Kyo pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic, ma sempai pour son aide lors de mon frappage de fics, ma sœur pour son soutien et ses critiques souvent justifiées, Fisou et Mimi, parce que je les adore !!! Et tout nouvellement : ma petite disciple Lou, qui fait déjà 10cm de plus que moi… Et pour qui j'écris parce qu'elle adore les fics saiyuki !!

**Réponses aux reviews** :

BOOONNN j'ai eut quelque chose sur les 6 murs… et personne a compris… bien. C'est pourtant simple : vous prenez 6 murs avec une hauteur aussi grande que la longueur… cela vous fait, une fois que vous avez assemblé le tout, un cube !! TADAAAA !!

Misao girl et DarkGabrielle : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements !! ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, j'ai encore 5 chapitres à ajouter à cette fic !

Tiayel : s'il te plait, ça s'arrange après, pas taper !! c'est juste déprimer pour mieux glucoser !!

Un sourire aux anges

- tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir aid

Un regard doré lourd de reproche se pose sur moi, et le prince des guerriers pince les lèvres, tout simplement.

- S'il te plait…

Mes yeux sont fixés sur ma main, qui tient son kimono blanc. . .

Encore plus bas, sa blessure…

Il se retire de mon étreinte, détournant la tête…

- j'aurais pu me faire tuer, cela n'aurait rien changé pour toi…

Ses paroles me glacent le sang.

- Non, c'est faux !

Il tourne alors son visage vers moi, et a un sourire triste, alors que son œil pend sur sa joue, sur sa peau totalement brûlée… Peu à peu, sa peau se met à peler, puis c'est tout son être qui commence à se disloquer…

- Tu ne pourras jamais…. Me sauver…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors sur le blanc du plafond de ma chambre. Sa voix résonne encore dans mes oreilles, dans mon crane, son écho se propage dans tout mon être…

A peine sorti de mon sommeil  
J'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'approche de son lieu de repos habituel. Il s'est réveillé, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il viendrait contempler les nénuphars sur le fauteuil ou il a été assis pendant 500ans. Je dérive ensuite vers ses appartements…

J'ai l'habitude, je crois que je fais les mêmes pas depuis que nous sommes revenus ici, au Gaiden…

C'est le moment d'en avoir le coeur net  
Selon le rituel je m'avance

J'arrive enfin devant la porte de sa chambre… Un instant, j'hésite devant la porte… J'ai la main sur la poignée, que je caresse comme si ce seul fait pouvait changer ma découverte, comme si ce seul contact pouvait enfin apaiser mon âme…

Tu sais à force on perd confiance  
J'avais raison ta chambre est vide

Ma main retombe le long de mon corps, et j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon cœur soupirer. Il n'est toujours pas là, sa chambre est encore plus froide que lorsqu'il l'habitait… Par habitude, je caresse les meubles de bois vernis, tellement doux sous mes doigts, mais incassables cependant…

Finalement, avec un dernier soupir, je retourne sur mes pas…

On verra bien demain 

Encore une fois je murmure cette phrase. On verra bien demain. Comme si le simple fait de penser à lui pouvait le faire revenir.

Il est vrai que vous vous ressembliez. Tu voyais dans le rejet que les autres avaient pour lui celui que ton père avait pour toi. Et avec lui, tu semblais oublier tout, comme si tu avais enfin retrouvé ton âme. . .

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, et un œil inquiet fouiller mon visage…

- Pourquoi ??

_Si proche (je te sens)  
Dis-moi (seulement)  
Pourquoi t'es parti  
_  
Zenon sourit, d'un manière maladroite qui me rassure tellement. Je me laisse aller contre son torse, juste un instant, un bref moment où je me sens vaguement rassuré, comme on peut l'être quand le centre de nos préoccupations est loin de nous…

- Je pense… Qu'il voulait revoir le sourire éclatant que savait faire Son Goku…

Je ferme les yeux…. Cette réponse est tellement vraie, et dans un sens, elle me blesse tellement… Je l'ai attendu pendant 500 ans, et finalement, c'est lui qu'il va voir en premier…

- Tu… penses qu'il va revenir ?

Je sens sa cage thoracique se soulever, mais finalement il réprime son soupir… Il sait combien de temps j'ai souffert de le voir sans vie … pendant 500ans…

- Il a sûrement des choses à faire…

De toute façon, je sais très bien que je ne compte pas pour lui… rectifions : je sais pertinemment que pour lui, il n'y a qu'un regard aussi doré que le sien qui puisse être intéressant…

Il est en bas. Juste pour le sourire candide d'une aberration…

Pour un sourire aux anges  
J'ai grandi sans toi  
Trop longtemps je crois  
Pour un sourire aux anges  
Est-ce si beau là-bas, que tu ne me reviennes pas  
Pour un sourire aux anges

Je me revois encore, lorsque je m'étais précipité sur Kanzeon… ce jour là, je l'avais saisi par le collier, ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol… elle m'avait regardé avec sang froid… je lui avais hurlé dessus… j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui arracher des explications…

Pourtant rien.

Juste, elle avait posé sa main sur mon poing, doucement…

Je l'avais lâché, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Et elle m'avait mené jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à son siège…   
Je me souviens.

J'étais tombé à genoux.

Et elle avait annoncé froidement.

- Il a choisit sa punition.

J'avais eu l'impression qu'on m'écrasait le cœur… J'avais saisi ses genoux frêles, et…

Mes larmes avaient coulé, seules, sans un bruit de plus, juste le froissement de la robe de Kanzeon qui partait, me laissant seul avec lui…

_Maman m'a jamais racont  
Un semblant d'histoire ou de vrai  
Seulement que t'as fait ton choix mais t'as choisi pour moi_

Si ça avait pu le décider à revenir, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi… j'aurais tué tous ses ennemis, je l'aurais protégé contre tous les maux… Après tout, son père était mort, Goku était parti, j'étais le seul en qui il était sensé avoir confiance… et non… Il avait préféré se débrouiller tout seul, comme toujours… Comme si les nombreuses fois ou je n'avais pas eu le droit de l'aider s'étaient répercutées en un seul coup, et que je n'avais soudain rien pu faire pour lui, même en y mettant tout mon être…

Je me rappelle avoir juré de le venger, ce jour là… De le venger contre tous ces dieux, qui n'avaient jamais rien dit, malgré tout ce qu'il subissait…

Ce jour là, en rejoignant Homura, j'avais juré de le faire revenir à la vie…

_Je serais même prêt tu m'entends  
A faire les indiens tout le temps  
C'est la promesse d'un frère et ça croit moi ça compte tellement_

A chaque fois que je combattais, à chaque fois que je souillais mes mains d'un sang impur….

Je le sentais. C'était pour lui que je me battais.

A chaque fois, je savais que chaque mort me rapprochait un peu plus de lui…

Sans jamais vraiment le comprendre….  
  
_Si proche (je te sens)  
Dis-moi (seulement)  
Pourquoi t'es parti_

Etait il mieux dans son monde comateux ??

Pouvait il comparer cette longue absence à tout ce que nous avions fait ensemble ??

Pourquoi s'était il enferm ???

_Pour un sourire aux anges_

500ans passés à l'attendre… A faire le deuil…

_J'ai grandi sans toi  
  
_

500ans sans savoir ce que je devais penser…

Trop longtemps je crois 

Pour finalement voir que c'était lui que tu attendais.

_Pour un sourire aux anges_

Je sens Zenon soupirer. Lui ne comprend pas vraiment ce que je peux avoir à l'esprit. Juste, ce qu'il voit, c'est que je ne suis pas bien, c'est tout…

Ainsi qu'il a perdu sa femme, j'ai perdu Nataku… Et ainsi que je l'ai gardé contre moi, il ne me laissera pas…

-Tu penses qu'il reviendra ??

_Est-ce si beau là-bas, que tu ne me reviennes pas  
  
_

Je le sens hésiter… il ne veut pas me donner de faux espoirs, il ne veut pas me désespérer encore plus..

- Il reviendra, j'en suis sur…

- Pourquoi ??

Je ne peux pas voir le vague sourire qui parcourt ses lèvres, alors qu'il resserre un peu plus son étreinte…

Pour un sourire aux anges…

FIN

Notes : BOOOONNN petite explication.

Une fois qu'on tue un dieu, il revient au Gaiden, mais il n'a plus ses pouvoirs…

Ne me demandez pas ou j'ai appris ça, je le sais c'est tout !! donc, Homura, Zenon et Shien (qui, comme il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, garde les yeux ouverts ET les cheveux détachés) sont gaiement au Gaiden, sans pouvoir, à faire la paperasserie !!

Cool non ??

Sinon, j'imagine bien la scène avec Shien qui déprime, car il semble avoir un lien particulier avec Nataku…. Enfin bon, bien sur, j'ai placé ce chapitre entre deux qui concernent Sanzo et Goku, mais… c'est une manière d'être sadique (on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a), c'est à dire je vous laisse en plein suspens avec Goku qui déprime, et je passe à Shien qui déprime !! grand changement !!

En tout cas…

Merci de m'avoir lu, et support !!

A puluche

Alia


	4. Telle est ma prière

**Auteur: **Corail Zaarea

**Genre:** Songfic

**Disclaimer:** Pour ce chapitre, j'ai sous traité.... je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire, ma soeur(je vous conseille sesfics... Corail,lache ce couteau, j'ai dit que je conseillait tes fics!)le voyait bien, donc c'est elle qui l'a écrit... j'ai honte. mais c'est pas grave ! promis c'est moi qui écrit le prochain chapitre! sinon...

Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson est «telle est ma prière» de Kyo. Du premier album, elle est vraiment très belle, et je vous la conseille vivement!!  
**Remerciements**: Ma soeur, pour m'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas (ne pas pouvoir faire avancer la fic)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_Warriormeuh:_ promis, Shien ne refera plus son horrible chignon...

_Maddy:_ bien, des fics Shien/Nataku... ce n'est pas mon couple préféré.... donc je ne sais pas si j'en écrirais d'autres... puis c'est pas dit que celle ci soit une fic Shien/Nat!!

_Tya_: Pas taper! pitié!!

_Shaniane:_ bin, c'était Nataku....

_Gab:_ pour le cube, bien... j'ai l'esprit tordu, désolée... sinon, pour les lemons je suis pas trop douée, donc... je préfère couper!

Enfin bon, merci à tous, vos reviews m'encouragent beaucoup... j'ai peu de temps en ce moment (1e année de medecine, comme l'année prochaine), mais j'écris

_Telle est ma prière_

Nataku regarda vaguement le fauteuil ou il avait passé près de 500ans, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne jamais se réveiller. . .  
Pourtant, c'est parce qu'il avait attendu aussi longtemps que Goku était à présent avec Konzen… pardon, Genjo Sanzo…

_Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher  
Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre _

Le temps… Le temps le lui avait volé… Quand il avait effacé les souvenirs de Goku, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer le retrouver, à son réveil. Quand sa pénitence serait écoulée, il se lèverait à nouveau, et il le rejoindrait… Il savait que Goku ne vieillirait pas, sa prison était ainsi faite. Il commencerait par lui rendre ses souvenirs, par s'expliquer, par s'excuser de ce long enfermement dont il était responsable ; de toutes ces années de solitude et de souffrance. Car Goku avait dû souffrir, lui qui détestait par dessus tout rester seul… Il savait que ce serait dur, vu sa faute, mais il était persuadé que Goku lui pardonnerait. Peut être même trop facilement, lui qui ignorait le sens du mot « rancune »… Oui, il lui pardonnerait et lui sourirait à nouveau…  
Fermant les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de revoir Goku, riant, lui souriant gaiement, éclatant de son rire cristallin… ce visage pur qui l'emportait d'ailleurs, comme si le monde n'existait plus… Il ferma les yeux, incapable de retenir ses larmes…

_Ce qui me désole et que je désespère  
Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien a faire_

Si seulement il s'était contenté de l'image que Goku lui avait laissé… Il savait très bien que Goku avait vécu d'autres expériences, Kanzéon lui avait laissé entendre qu'il menait à présent une vie très différente… Son dernier souhait avait été exaucé, Goku avait totalement oublié le passé… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il essaie de le retrouver, qu'il l'observe ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, mais il avait eu tord… Il n'avait pu que constater de visu ce qu'il savait au fond de lui même : il était trop tard, bien trop tard… Goku aimait quelqu'un d'autre, l'aimait profondément… Il avait clairement reconnu son expression, ses gestes… Et à présent même les moments qui constituaient ses meilleurs souvenirs, la seule période de sa vie où il avait été heureux, s'effaçaient, détruits par la réalité… Son image se brouillait, remplacée par un visage aux cheveux plus courts, un même sourire mais dont la cible était différente… Un même regard, mais adressé à ce moine…

_Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant  
Mais voilà que tu n'es plus et plus rien n'est important _

Pour lui. Goku avait été sa seule raison d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa seule raison de ne pas se laisser mourir. Pas seulement pendant ces 500 ans de punition, non, mais pendant toutes ces années où il avait affronté la haine possessive de son père, le mépris et l'indifférence de tous… Il lui suffisait de penser à son sourire, à son regard confiant pour relever la tête quand il traversait une réception, déclenchant des murmures écoeurés et effrayés… Tous ces imbéciles savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, de sa puissance, mais ils ne l'en détestaient que plus, lui le tabou, le monstre… Celui qui effectuait les sales besognes à leur place, afin de protéger leur pureté hypocrite… Oh, un kami ne tue pas , non… Les kami ne vont pas sur le champ de bataille lutter pour leur vie et verser le sang, le leur comme celui des autres… Quand il se débattait en plein carnage, quand des ennemis beaucoup trop nombreux pour être affrontés seul le déchiquetaient à demi, il lui suffisait de penser à ces bras chauds qui l'accueilleraient, à la tendresse des gestes qui soigneraient ses blessures, pour avoir la force de les abattre tous, encore une fois…  
A présent… Ils auraient pu le découper en morceaux sans qu'il n'esquisse un geste de défense… Envahir le gaiden, renverser l'ordre céleste sans qu'il ne bouge un cil ; il se moquait de tout cela… La seule chose qui comptait encore ne lui procurait que de la douleur…

_  
Si seulement j'avais su  
Que tu me manquerais autant  
Je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimer tant_

Comment imaginer qu'ils seraient un jour séparés quand il lui avait offert son cœur ? Ils étaient quasiment immortels… Le seul à risquer sa vie, c'était lui même, et le monstre de taille à l'abattre n'était pas près d'apparaître…Chaque jour de plus renforçait son bonheur, faisait fondre un peu plus cette carapace de souffrance qui avait si longtemps emprisonné son cœur, l'enfermant dans le mépris de lui même… Il ne se savait même pas capable d'aimer pour recevoir quelque chose en retour, et Goku lui avait tout donné… Ou plutôt ils avaient tout partagé… Jamais il n'avait envisagé de pouvoir le perdre…

_Apprends moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
Apprends moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile _

Si seulement il avait pu se réjouir pour lui… Le considérer comme un simple rêve à demi oublié, dont seul persiste la douceur et le goût légèrement acidulé de la perte… Mais il savait que sa douleur ne le quitterait pas, pas plus que ses sentiments. Goku représentait trop…

_  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
Mon intime repère _

Il était le seul à donner un sens à sa vie…

_  
Mon ange, ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire  
_

Le seul qui avait illuminé son existence…

_Telle est ma prière  
_

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir au temps où c'était vrai, où Goku semblait destiné à rester toujours à ses côtés…

_  
Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds mais  
Mais je verserai pour toi  
Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier _

Il sanglotait à présent, replié sur lui même ; mais cela ne suffisait pas à atténuer sa douleur. Il savait trop bien que ses larmes ne changeraient rien ; des larmes n'ont jamais modifié le contenu d'un cœur, changé l'indifférence en amour… Goku aimait quelqu'un d'autre et il pourrait se noyer dans ses pleurs, rien ne changerait…

_  
Et ça ne suffira pas à me faire oublier  
Que tu n'es plus  
_

Assez. Nataku s'essuya les yeux, saisit son sabre. . . son seul ami… lentement, il fit glisser la lame hors du fourreau… le contemplant, l'air absorbé par la lumière du métal…  
Un faible sourire éclaira son visage pâle, l'air plus résolu que jamais…

_Apprends moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
Apprends moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile_

Fin

Notes : que va faire Nataku ?? gyargyargyarkk !!


End file.
